User talk:ZeoSpark
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rēzā Rēzā no Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Subrosian (talk) 02:45, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Devil Fruit Infobox I don't normally like to use infobox templates from other Wiki sources and this Wiki is nowhere near as sophisticated as the One Piece Encyclopedia, so for the time being it is better to keep the consistency and just use the infobox listed on the front page. Thanks. Subrosian (talk) 02:05, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Gotcha! Just for future reference, it's better to leave your replies on the other person's talk page so they can see it easier, because it notifies them on Wiki when they have messages. Subrosian (talk) 02:29, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Devil Fruit Name Shortening Hello! This is c5l6t4 and I am here to inform you about name shortening concerning your Devil Fruit, the Bokkusu Bokkusu no Mi . I like the concept of your idea but may I suggest using a shorter name to make it less tongue tying, like Hako Hako no Mi. Hako (箱) in Japanese means "box" or "container". If you'd like, I can help you with your page. C5l6t4 (talk) 15:35, May 5, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Yeah...I really thought that name was pretty long itself. Hako Hako no Mi sounds a lot better. Thanks for the suggestion! No problem. By the way if you reply to someone's message, you should leave it in their Talk page. Otherwise they won't know that you replied. Have fun on the wiki :) C5l6t4 (talk) 08:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Updated Devil Fruit Infobox Remember the other day when I told you not to use the Devil Fruit infobox from One Piece Encyclopedia? Well, forget I ever said that. Because C5l6t4 convinced me otherwise of how great and colorful they are, so they stand out a lot more. So you can use them from now on, I'm changing the rules. Subrosian (talk) 03:17, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Ah. Okay then. Cast D. Striker So it was brought to my attention on your page, Cast D. Striker that this character possesses two Devil Fruits. I understand that in canon One Piece Blackbeard has two Devil Fruits through some unknown method, but 1) it is something that is entirely overpowered, 2) CyberWeasal89 never agreed to allow that upon the creation of this Wiki and 3) that ability seems to be mutually exclusive to him and people cannot go around making a bunch of characters with this power. If you would, I'd appreciate it if you amended your character and removed this ability because it is not something permissible on the Wiki. Subrosian (talk) 05:43, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I was just thinking the other day just to stick with his main Kusa Kusa no Mi. Didn't really like the idea about having him with two devil fruits so I'll remove that other one. I appreciate your cooperation. Thanks for making those changes. Subrosian (talk) 01:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC)